Halloween at the Hub
by Janto4ever
Summary: Its Halloween the tittle say all. Janto and a bit of Towen and Ghys. Enjoy!


Halloween at the Hub.

Disclaimer:

Sarah: So one night I was just thinking and

Ianto: Sarah what are you doing?

Sarah: Telling everyone how I created you.

Ianto: But you dint RTD did.

Sarah: Then how did I do this?

*Jack pops out of thin air.

Well for the people who don't understand. I don't own Torchwood.

The team walked into the Hub noticing the absence of one tea-boy and one Captain. Where were Jack and Ianto? By this time they would be running around the Hub.

' Where the hell are Jack and Ianto?' Gwen said looking around the Hub.

'I don't know but just to be safe I'm not going into there office.' Owen commented.

'Damn! I needed to hand in a report!' Tosh said annoyed flicking a piece of paper on her desk.

'Guys so today's Halloween! Do you want us all to go out for a drink?'

'Yea, maybe.' Tosh shrugged, she wasn't Gwen's biggest fan.

'Happy Halloween everyone!' Jack yelled so all attention would be on him.

Jack was wearing a suit… one that Ianto would have been wearing and Ianto was wearing Jack's usual outfit but with an annoyed look on his face.

'His idea.' He said quickly as he made his way to the kitchen.

Tosh quickly followed.

'What. The. Hell?' she asked with a confused look on her face.

'It's Halloween and Jack wanted to dress up.' Ianto said his attention on the coffee machine.

'Well, you guys look good.'

'Tosh! He hid my clothes for crying out loud while I was in the shower so I had nothing else to wear.'

'He hid your clothes?'

Tosh began to laugh but was cut off with Ianto glaring at her… that look meant one thing. Decaf. She quickly shut up.

'Well I'm going to give everyone their coffee then go look for my stuff.'

'And I have a report I have to hand in.'

'Tell him off for me Tosh. Your coffee will be on your desk.'

Tosh quickly grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and headed towards Jack's office.

'So I hear you hid his clothes.'

'Is he still angry about that?' Jack asked as he signed the last piece of paperwork.

'Well yes since you I don't know HID HIS CLOTHES!' Tosh yelled at the man.

'Well I wanted to swap places for the day as well.'

'Oh Jack! How have you lived this long and are still such a child?'

'Truthfully, I have no clue.'

Ianto walked in with a cup of coffee in his hands.

'Well Jack, Ianto I'm off unlike others I have work that I need to do.'

'Are you saying I don't do any work?'

'Well something along those lines.'

Ianto put the cup on Jack's desk and began to walk out.

'Yan stay?'

Ianto sat at the chair across from Jack and waited for Tosh to leave.

'What do you want Jack? I need to find my stuff.'

'I wanted to talk.'

'Talk about what Jack?'

At that moment Gwen walked in.

'So as you two know Its Halloween so drinks? I'm going to bring Rhys.'

'1. Yea sure we'll be there. 2. Out your job depends on it.'

'Okay.' She said as she walked out.

Jack kissed Ianto softly.

'I finished the paperwork.'

'No that isn't all of it. I'm going to finish the rest of the pile now.'

'What do you mean there's more?'

'Well you see Jack. You keep putting it off so the paperwork grew.'

'Give me half of that pile you have and I'll do it!'

'Fine.'

10 minuets later Ianto dropped a large pile of paper's on Jacks desk.

'This is half?'

'No it's a quarter now I have paperwork to do.'

By the end of the day Ianto found his stuff finished all the paperwork and was in jeans and a red tee.

By the end of the day Jack finished half of the pile since he was bored and hassled the team. He had been close to shooting himself but he didn't knowing that Ianto wouldn't be very happy.

They were all walking down the bay, Gwen and Rhys holding hands Jack and Ianto talking and holding hands behind everyone else and Tosh and Owen walking in front wanting to get out of the cold.

'God we forgot its karaoke night.' Owen said outside waiting for everyone.

Once everyone was at the front of the bar they walked in to see that there usual booth had 4 people in it.

'Shoo.' Owen said like they were some kind of pet.

They walked off and the team sat down giving them dirties only to receive bigger dirties.

'So is anyone going to sing?' Jack asked.

'I am if I get drunk enough.' Tosh declared.

'Anyone else? Yan?'

'Sure Jack if I'm drunk enough.'

An hour later Tosh was singing Porn Star by Amy Meredith with Owen.

Once the song ended everyone clapped and cheered and Tosh and Owen kissed.

Jack took a photo that he would use as black mail later on.

Soon everyone had a go… beside Ianto and Jack since Ianto knew how to hold his liquor and Jack drank water.

'Jack! Ianto! You guys should so sing!'

Surprisingly Ianto got up and sang.

Kill the Director by The Wombats.

And he was amazing. Jack didn't know Ianto could sing this well everyone was shocked.

'Ianto! That was amazing!' Tosh said giving him a hug.

'Thanks.' Ianto said as he sat back down next to Jack.

The night consisted of that drinking and singing. Eventually Jack switched from water to bear and everyone was very, very drunk.

The next morning everyone was very hung over.

Jack didn't drink as much so it wasn't as bad but for the others… it was hell.


End file.
